


Nights.

by sourytears



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourytears/pseuds/sourytears
Summary: Long lonely and empty nights, only Jaehyun is able to fill the gap in the obsessive unilateral relationship of a fan with her idol.





	Nights.

Observing the walls of her room full of posters, photos and drawings, she wonders why his life was based on _her_.

Remembers every day that she rushed to finish her work ahead of time, so she could return home alone to watch that program or interview where _she_ would appear,  keeping awake until late night, spend salary on some unnecessary product with _her_ face printed on it. To get up the next day exhausted and head to work, the cycle repeating itself day after day.

But it was fine, that's what a fan should do.

Lonely, waits under the snow for four hours to get tickets for _her_ concert, where has to fight with a girl for the last VIP pass, a grimace forms on her face when finally has the tickets in hands.

Disappointed, comebacks home, clicks a video of an interview on the laptop while serves a bowl of cereal and sits on the bed.

— _I would never hurt my fans_.

Furious throws the laptop to the other side of the room.

Joins legs against chest, staying in a fetal position and cries until midnight falls.

Empty.

Against the wall trying to get closer to _her_.

Can't achieve it.

Frustrated rips the posters with fury.

Pushed by other fans in the concert fighting to get to the front.

Holds the VIP pass against chest. At that moment in the backstage, _she_ appears with her manager.

Pulls an object out of the pocket and extends a hand, so _she_ can grab it.

 _She_ withdraws and when the manager isn’t watching, turns around with a wink.

Stoic with both hands on chest contemplating the, now empty, wall.

Phone rings notifying the arrival of a message.

_Jae._

Looks out through the window and smile, her boyfriend waits outside in front of the house.

Dressed, places the bracelet on wrist.

A video of _her_ last concert playing on the laptop, _she_ used the matching bracelet given that night when they put their hands together.

Hangs a picture with her boyfriend and some friends on the wall and prepares to go out to meet Jaehyun.

Feeling complete finally.

Jaehyun was the only one capable of making her life not so miserable.

Dressed, places the bracelet on wrist.

A video of _her_ last concert playing on the laptop, _she_ used the matching bracelet given that night when they put their hands together.

Hangs a picture with her boyfriend and some friends on the wall and prepares to go out to meet Jaehyun.

Feeling complete finally.

Jaehyun was the only one capable of making her life not so miserable.


End file.
